The Artistic Type
by Night-kun
Summary: "Host Club? I find it funny when I hear that. It just makes me think of all the crazy guys who I haven't gotten very used to even after the two years I've known them. Their crazy antics surprise me every day. Sometimes I think I'm the only sane one. Boy was I wrong. Meeting her again, just made me realize how equally insane I am as well." MOVED ONTO THIS ACCOUNT! NOT STOLEN!


**_DISCLAIMER-_ I DO NOT own OHSHC in any way, shape or form! Yeah.**

**FYI- I've moved this story from my second account, to this one. So, if any of you previously read it on my other account, it's going to be updated on here now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>2 years ago…<em>

_"W-What…" The short haired girl turned away from her long haired friend. She couldn't bear to see her friend's crying face._

_ "M-My brother and sister have decided it's time for me to get serious and go live with my grandmother for a while. I'll be heading on my way to France tomorrow morning."_

_ "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why keep it to the last minute!" Her friend questioned. Tears were now streaming down her face. "Didn't you ask them to re-consider?"_

_ "I tried my hardest, but they wouldn't listen to me. They said, it's about time I've gotten rid of all my childish ways, and started acting like an adult and the true head of the company."_

_ "They can't just force you to change yourself, that's wrong! You're still just a kid like me!"_

_ "That's the point!" The short haired girl spat back, shocking her friend. "T-They don't want me to be just a kid, like a regular old kid. Or as they say a 'commoner kid.' They want me to act like my own class. Professional, strong, proud, and manipulative! And no matter how much I don't want that… It's my fate, something neither you nor I can change…"_

_ "S-Si-I'm really sorry…but I need to go!" They girl then ran off as the other girl yelled after her._

_ "I-I'm…I'm so sorry Haruhi…goodbye…"_

* * *

><p>"Tamaki?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Why are we just standing here?" He looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seeing the look on my face, he sighed. "We're waiting in case a young lady stumbles upon here."

"It's closed today though…" 'I mean, what're the odds of a girl just happening to-'

"Welcome!" I turned a saw a guy standing there.

"H-Host Club?" The guy asked, looking really comfortable and he quickly pressed up against the door.

"See, I told you someone would come along." Tamaki told me and I sweat dropped.

"You said a girl, and last time I checked. He isn't a girl." I looked back towards the guy.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, he is, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well." The twins replied.

"That totally doesn't remind me of some people." I stated sarcastically, looking towards their way and they glared.

Ignoring my previous comment, Kyoya chuckled at their reply. "It's impolite to say it like that." The twins shrugged and looked at me for an answer, but I only shrugged along with them.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. Honor Student." Tamaki gasped in surprise.

"What? This is the exceptionally rare honor student we've heard about. Fujioka Haruhi, is you?"

'Huh? Fujioka…Haruhi? It couldn't be…could it?' I took a closer look at the guy. He was fidgeting while attempting to get the door open and escape. Though, he then turned back around upon hearing his name, and I got a better look at him. I shook my head. 'No…it couldn't be…'

"How do you know my name?"

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in." I grew the same reaction as the Fujioka kid upon hearing that. "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here."

"Why…thank you…" He replied, his face twitching. Tamaki walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes! He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun! Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school." He then began to scoot away with Tamaki following him.

"P-Poor guy…" I mumbled as I watched this continue on. "He'll never get a break while he's in here." I sighed, knowingly.

"Still, to think that such a fabled, erudite student would be gay…" Tamaki mumbled and I had to hold be myself from punching him. So instead, I flicked him.

"Idiot, you never know. He could be bi." I said, and he nodded.

"That could be." He then did his usual sparkly thing and looked towards the kid. "What is your preference?" Everybody got into position while I just stood there, not caring.

"The Wild Type? The boy Lolita type? The little devil type? The cool type?" It was my turn and I just rolled my eyes as the familiar rainbow colored roses surrounded me. At this point, I chose not to question it anymore. "The Artistic type?"

"I-It's not like that!" He exclaimed, backing away. 'He's heading towards the vase…Should I warn him?' I asked myself. 'Nah…not my problem.' I began smirking as I saw the scene play out.

"I was just looking for a quiet place where I could study." Tamaki brought his hand under the boy's chin.

"Or maybe…you're interested in a guy like me?" And that did it.

Fujioka ran backwards, knocking the vase over in the process, breaking it. I grinned in entertainment while I watched rest and in conclusion. Fujioka Haruhi, the boy who was 'supposedly gay,' became our new errand boy.

"Welcome to Hell." I told him with a sinister grin and he gave me a confused look.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…I guess?<p>

"I still don't get it, Nekozawa."

"Get what?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Why don't you just dye your hair? I mean, you could just do that instead of putting on a wig." I said, and he took off his wig showing his bright blonde hair.

"Well, I think I just keep it this color because of Kirimi-chan. So she'll be able to recognize me. Anyways, why do you stay in the Host Club? They don't seem like your type to hang out with, I mean, you even said it yourself." He asks and I just shrug.

"Well, the real reason why I was supposed to join in the first place was because I was supposed to make the costumes. Over the time though, getting more and more involved with them, I realized. They may be idiots, but I still love and enjoy their company and themselves. Besides when the twin's mom offered to make the costumes instead, so I could study more. The day I chose to leave, they all appeared at the airport and dragged me back to school." I smiled at the funny memory. All of them were crying, except for Mori and Kyoya of course. Sadness was still seen in their eyes though.

"Previous!" Tamaki yelled suddenly barging into the room. And noticing the light entering in, I helped Nekozawa cover himself again. "I need your help!"

"Murderer…" I heard Nekozawa mumble and I sweat dropped. 'Tamaki…you idiot…' Helping him with that and after a quick goodbye, I dragged Tamaki out of the room in annoyance.

"Ok, what'd ya need?" I asked him and he pointed towards the dressing rooms. "We decided to give the commoner a make-over. You need to cut his hair." He began to push me towards there.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I yelled, and he stopped pushing me and smiled.

"Thanks! Tell us when he's ready!" He then walked away and I entered the dressing room.

"I swear th-" My eyes widen and I was speechless. "H-Haruhi…you're a-"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
